


You Still Think I'm Coming Back (But I'm Not)

by sleepywriter



Series: Scars of Your Love [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt (and Adam) are both aware of the fact that Blaine makes fabulously bad choices when he's drunk.  Now, if only Blaine was aware of this little fact, everyone else's lives probably would be better (or at least contain slightly less drama).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Think I'm Coming Back (But I'm Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Set two months after "Run and Hide Your Crazy." Still not Blaine friendly. Still using apple names for the names of people in Adam's Apples. Title from Kelly Clarkson's song "Mr. Know-It-All".

"I'm telling you, Kurt, she hates me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Adam.  I'm sure she likes you just fine."  
  
"She never answers when I call.  She just ignores me."  
  
"She doesn't always answer when I call, either."  
  
"She listens to you more than she listens to me."  
  
"Oh my God, Adam.  Really?  Why are you acting like a petulant child over this?"  
  
"I just want her to like me."  
  
"She's a cat, Adam.  I'm pretty sure she doesn't like anyone.  Right, Elphaba?"  Kurt directed his last statement to the black ball of fluff sleeping in his lap.  Kurt stroked her chin and Elphaba began to purr. "Your other daddy is being silly."  In response, the kitten yawned, showing Adam her sharp kitty teeth.  
  
Adam leaned over, trying to pet the kitten.  Elphaba smacked Adam's hand with a paw.  She then shifted in Kurt's lap so that she was lying with her back to Adam.  "See, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes.  "Just put on the next episode of _Sherlock_."  
  
~~  
  
Kurt frowned when he heard someone banging on the door to the apartment late Friday night.  His first thought was that it was Adam, but a quick time check confirmed that Adam wouldn’t be home from the theatre for another hour.  Besides which, Kurt thought, if Adam had locked himself out, he would have called first before banging on the door. The banging stopped for a minute, then started again. "What the hell?"    
  
"KURT!"  
  
Kurt looked at Elphaba as he stood up and started heading towards the door.  "That was Blaine.  And he sounds…"  
  
"Kurt!  Let me in! I need you!"  
  
Kurt heard a thud against the door. "And he sounds drunk."  
  
"Why don't you love me anymore, Kurt?  I'm not going away until we talk about this, Kurt.  Kurt, do you realize your name sounds funny?  Kuurrrtttt." Blaine popped the 't' sound at the end of Kurt's name and began to giggle.  
  
"Oh god." Kurt said, as he leaned against the door.  "How did you even get my new address?  Please don't tell me one of the girls gave it to you."  
  
"No," Blaine said, dragging out the 'o' sound. "Every time I asked for your address, they ignored me.  Found it somewhere.  Don't remember where.  Kept it secret till I worked up the courage to talk to you."  
  
"And by 'courage', you obviously meant the liquid kind."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Fabulous."  
  
"Now, let me in, Kurt!  We need to talk!" Blaine said, banging again on the door. "You know, maybe I wouldn't have cheated on you if you would have talked to me!  Maybe we would still be together if you had just let me into your fancy New York life.  Just like I'm asking you to do right now!"  
  
Kurt slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor.  He absentmindedly wondered where the neighbors were and why they weren't complaining about the noise Blaine was making.  "I'm not letting you in, Blaine.  Go home."  
  
"Not until we talk, Kurt!  What does Adam have that I don’t have?"  
  
"Besides five inches?  And I'm not telling you where I'm taking that measurement from!" Kurt said, still sitting against the closed door.    
  
"Is it the accent, Kurt?  'Cause I can talk in an accent!" Blaine said, and then adopted a horrible British accent. "Pip-tot!  Cheerio!  Tea is jolly good, yay _Doctor Who_!"  
  
"Blaine.  Stop it.  Just, please, go home." Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt.  Please.  Listen to me.  I miss you." Kurt heard another thud, which he assumed was Blaine sitting down against the door.  "It's not the same without you, Kurt.  I tried to give you space, thinking you'd come back to me.  But it hasn't happened yet, Kurt.  Why not?"  
  
Kurt leaned his head against the door, petting Elphaba as she brought one of her toys over to him.  Kurt tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. "It's not going to happen, Blaine.  I'm over you.  I know we promised each other forever, but you're not my forever anymore.  Find someone else and be his forever."  
  
"I don’t want to be someone else's forever.  I want to be yours!"  
  
"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me!"  
  
"I needed you and you weren't there, Kurt!"  
  
"And I needed _you_ and you weren't there for _me_ ," Kurt said, ignoring both the tears that were slowly falling down his face and Elphaba as she brought him another toy. "I trusted you, Blaine.  Trusted you to love me.  Trusted you to have faith in us.  Trusted you to love me enough not to sleep with the first guy that came along.  But no, you made the decision to cheat on me.  I’m sorry you were lonely, but don't you ever blame me for your actions.  You cheating was not my fault, and you have no idea how long it took me to realize that.  And you know what? I'm done playing the game where you blame me for everything while you're a faultless angel.  Now, go home, or I swear to God, I am calling the police."  
  
"I don't wanna go home.  It's not home without you, Kurt.  Rachel and Santana… they don't like me as much as they like you.  Why does everyone like you better?"  
  
"Probably because I’m not a cheating, attention-seeking hobbit." Kurt offered a watery smile to Elphaba as she brought over another toy. "Now, seriously, Blaine.  I'm getting ready to call the police.  Leave."    
  
Kurt sighed in relief as he heard Blaine get up. "Fine.  Fine.  I'll leave.  See you later, Kurt."  
  
It was only after Kurt was sure that was Blaine was gone did he rest his head on his knees and cry.  Elphaba sat down next to him, purring as loudly as she could.  
  
~~  
  
"Kurt, why are all of Elphaba's toys in front of the door?" Adam asked, after he nearly fell over the small pile of cat toys that were laying in the entryway.  
  
Kurt looked up from the book he was reading.  He and Elphaba were curled up together on the couch. "Hmm?  Oh, I was upset earlier.  I think she was trying to comfort me."  
  
Adam sat down on the coffee table. "What happened?  Is your dad okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad's fine.  I'm fine."  
  
"Kurt, we've had talks about your definition of 'fine.'"  
  
Kurt sighed and scooted Elphaba off his lap.  He swung his legs off the couch and looked at Adam.  "Blaine stopped by.  He was drunk."  
  
Adam immediately tensed up. "Are you okay?  Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine.  I didn't let him in the apartment."  
  
"Good.  Now what great decision did he make this time?  Because we both know how good his decision making is when he's drunk."  
  
"He wanted to know why he and I weren't dating anymore," Kurt said, staring at the floor.  Adam gently placed his hand under Kurt's chin and forced the younger man to look at him.  "And then he blamed me again for his cheating on me."  
  
"Oh, love." Adam said, drawing Kurt into a hug. "He is such a fucking wanker."  
  
"I think that's what got us into this problem."  Kurt rested his head against Adam's chest. "Why does he keep doing this, Adam?  I'm so over him; I love you and I love our life together.  And I know I've made this clear to everyone.   But he keeps doing things like this and it keeps hurting."  
  
Adam kissed Kurt's cheek. "I wish I knew what he was thinking, sweetness.  I really do.   Because he really needs to stop.  And he really needs to stop hurting you.  You are the last person on the planet who deserves what he is doing to you."  
  
"Do you know what I need right now, Adam?"  
  
"What, sweetness?  Me to beat up Blaine?  Because I’m willing, and I’m sure Elphaba would help."    
  
Kurt offered a wet, sad laugh to Adam.  "No, Adam.  I just need you to hold me for right now and remind me that someone loves me and respects my decisions."  
  
"Oh, love.  That is one thing you'll never, ever have to ask of me."  
  
~~  
  
Kurt was curled into the corner of a hallway, reviewing his notes for his elocution class.  Although Blaine had texted him and left him about twenty messages on Facebook over the past two days, Kurt was dead-set on ignoring the other man.  So far, he had managed to avoid Blaine while on campus, but he knew his luck and he figured that he maybe had another hour at the most before Blaine managed to track him down.  
  
"Kurt, there you are!"  
  
Damn.  Sometimes, Kurt hated to be right.  Kurt quickly packed up his things, planning an escape route.  He'd take the long way to class.  It was a beautiful winter day and he had plenty of time to make it to class as long as he ignored Blaine.  
  
"Kurt, please, stop!"  
  
Kurt turned around and glared Blaine. "No, Blaine.  I don't want to talk to you.  Go away." With those words, Kurt turned on his heel and began to walk away from Blaine.  
  
"Kurt, please, I just need to talk to you!"  
  
"No, Blaine.  You said plenty the other night," Kurt said, as he started walking away from Blaine faster.    
  
Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Please, just let me apologize to you!"  
  
"Go away, Blaine.  Please.  I really can't talk to you right now." Kurt said, shaking off Blaine's arm and ducking around a corner.  
  
Blaine made to follow, but three figures stood in his way.  He looked up and saw Granny Smith, Red Delicious, and Bundy's Ringwood Red blocking his path. "Hey, guys.  I need to talk to Kurt, so can you please move?"  
  
"No can do, Rotten." Bundy's Ringwood Red said.  Granny Smith tried to flex his muscles to look intimidating, but you can't flex what you don't have.  
  
"Rotten?" Blaine asked, his quest for Kurt momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Yeah.  As in 'Rotten Apple'.  Got a problem with that?" Red Delicious asked.  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes.  "Cute.  But seriously, move.  I have business with Kurt, and I'm pretty sure whatever business I have with him is none of yours."  
  
"FYI, the only person who can have 'business' with Honeycrisp is GoldRush." Granny Smith said, taking the time to make air quotes over the word business.  
  
"I get that.  I just want to apologize to Kurt."  
  
Blaine tried to slip past Bundy's Ringwood Red, but she put a hand out.  "Stop, Rotten.  Right now, Honeycrisp doesn't want to hear whatever you say to him.  I'm not sure what you said to him, Rotten, but he's not willing to give you the time of day right now and you need to respect that."  
  
"And I will, once I talk to him."  
  
Red Delicious gently slapped him upside the head. "Listen, Rotten!  Honeycrisp does not want to talk to you, ergo, you are not going to talk to him.  And let me warn you right now: while we may not know what you said to Honeycrisp, GoldRush does.  And he's pissed that you've upset Honeycrisp.  Again.  If he catches you around Honeycrisp, I'm not sure what he'll do.  So, if I were you and you were me, I'd do the smart thing for once in my life, and leave the boy alone.  Stop stalking him in the hallways, stop texting him, and stop leaving him creepy ass messages on Facebook."  
  
"Look, I promise – "  
  
Adam's voice suddenly cut over Blaine's. "Ladies and gents, is everything okay here?"  
  
"Just peachy, GoldRush," Red Delicious said, eyes never leaving Blaine.  
  
"Smashing.  Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind leaving Blaine and me alone for a minute then, yeah?"  
  
The three other members of the Apples exchanged looks and then, as one, looked at Adam and then at Blaine.  All three of them slowly nodded and walked away.  Adam blinked, wondering when he trained them so well.  "Hullo, Blaine.  Wonderful to see you."  
  
Blaine gripped the handle on his bag tighter.  "Adam.  How are you?"  
  
"Well, I'd be better if a certain someone would leave my boyfriend alone." Adam said, the smile falling from his face. "Listen, Blaine-"  
  
Blaine interrupted Adam. "I'm so, so sorry, Adam, about the other night.  I never meant to tell Kurt everything like that and I really just want to apologize."  
  
"You know, dating Kurt has really taught me the importance of words," Adam said, sizing Blaine up, "and I noticed you said that you 'never meant to Kurt everything like that.'  It's an interesting phrase, that.  Because it means that you really do believe every word you said to Kurt and that you wanted to tell him everything you said Friday night, just at some other point, probably when you were actually sober."  
  
"Well, yeah.  I mean, I did want to talk to Kurt about us-"  
  
"Okay, Blaine, I'm going to stop you right there and let's see if you can finally understand what Kurt, the Apples, and I have been trying to tell you for months: when it comes to you and Kurt, there is no 'us'.  There will never again be an 'us' between the two of you." Adam glared at Blaine.  "I don't like to be a mean person, Blaine, nor do I like to fight with people, but you need to understand that Kurt and I are in love.  We are happy.  And, as Kurt's boyfriend, it's my job to keep him happy.  You, right now, are not making him happy."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Blaine, do stop interrupting me.  It's rude."  When Blaine's mouth snapped shut, Adam continued. "Let me make this perfectly clear, Blaine: leave Kurt alone.  He doesn't want you; he hasn't for months.  If you harass him again, I will kick you out of the Apples.  If you keep harassing him after that, I will kick your ass.  Any questions?"  
  
"Why are you letting me stay in the Apples if you and Kurt are so angry at me?"  
  
"Honestly?  It's so I can keep an eye on you.  Kurt doesn't always tell me everything he should.  Plays it too close to the vest sometimes, that one.  I’m working on it though." Adam said. "But do know this, Blaine: the other Apples and I are watching you.  You need to back off and let Kurt be.  Find yourself a new boyfriend.  I can only imagine how painful it must be to let someone as amazing as Kurt go and watch him love another  – I can never imagine letting him go myself, but then again, I don't foresee needing to learn how.  After all, I'm not stupid enough to cheat on him.  Now, do you have any more questions or can we all be on our merry way?"  
  
Blaine spun on his heel and walked away.  Adam nodded, not at all surprised, and called after the retreating boy.  "Very mature, that move!"  Adam turned and started to walk away, only to be tackled by someone. "Oof!  Kurt?"  
  
Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, hugged him harder, and kissed him. "That, Mr. Crawford, was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me.  And, if it wasn't for the fact that I have to be in class in five minutes, I would take the time and thank you for being so wonderful."  
  
Adam gave Kurt a long kiss, taking a minute to grope Kurt's ass.  "So, how about later, since I have a night off?"  
  
"Definitely." Kurt said, giving his boyfriend one last long, lingering kiss.  Adam slapped Kurt's ass as he walked away and Kurt just gave him a Look over his shoulder.  Adam grinned unrepentantly at his boyfriend.  Life, Adam decided as he watched Kurt walk away with his hips swaying, was really starting to look good.  
  



End file.
